The Ballad of a Suicidal Hero
by Dez101
Summary: Hi. I'm Doubt.
1. Doubt

**_Dez101:_** Hi. I decided to write this as way to open up myself about depression. I hope that this can help myself and others . That and I'm having writer's block on my other stories.

I have no idea where totake them and hopefully this can clear my head. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer: I own none of the charecters. If I did, TodoDeku would be canon.**_

 ** _.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,._** ** _.,;";,._**

 _ **My name is Doubt. I've been here for a while.**_

" _Why don't you jump off a roof?!"_

 _ **I've been just a small little seed in the back of the mind.**_

" _What a waste of a good brain… if only he had a quirk._

 _ **But recently, I've been growing.**_

" _Your seriously trying to attend UA? I loser like you? HA!_

 _ **And changing.**_

" _Hey Dek- I mean Izuku, get off the ledge._

 _ **And now I have a new name.**_

" _OH MY GOSH! HE JUMP!"_

 _ **Hi, my name is Depression. And I think I'm here to stay.**_


	2. Hope

_**Emotions/Feelings**_

" _Thoughts or Flashbacks"_

"Regular Speaking"

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.**

 _ **Hello. I'm Hope.**_

 _There was panicked screams all around as red soaked into the concrete._

 _ **I used to be with Izuku all the time.**_

 _Students and staff stood frozen in shock. They never thought he'd actually jump._

 _ **But it's hard for me to stay the same.**_

 _The sound of sirens filled camera feeds as all watched the broken body._

 _ **I've been dying with each passing day…**_

 _An officer kneeled next to the body before shouting for an EMT. He was still alive._

 _ **What am I even doing thinking things can change…**_

 _A normally explosive blonde dropped to his knees as the ambulance was loaded._

 _ **I can't go on like this…**_

 _What has he do…_

 _ **Hello there, my name is now Disappointment...**_

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.**

 **Wellllp... this seems to be my muse at the moment.**


	3. Pride

H _ **Emotions/Feelings**_

" _Thoughts or Flashbacks"_

"Regular Speaking"

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.**

The sound of beeping filled the air as lungs struggled to draw air.

SNAP!

Inko Midoriya flinched at the sound of a rib removing itself from a lung, only relaxing when the sound of breathin turned from laborred to relaxed. The doctors decided against surgery once they saw his "super regeneration quirk" at work. They din't want to risk his body healing itself while opened up. Inko didnt even bother correct them that her son was quirkless, just grateful for the "late" manisfestation of his quirk. Another snap and grinding noise sent her running for the toilet, the sight of her son's spine snapping back in place to much for her. The sound of retching drowned out the near silent creak of the door.

Katsuki Bakujou walked in sullenly as he stared at Deku. He was much too still.

 _ **Yawn… I'm Pride.**_

Bakugou walked over to Deku and gently grasped his hand.

 _ **I'm usually up around this time but I don't feel so good at the moment.**_

The heart monitor did nothing to support the heavy feeling in his chest. He saw when they were about to drape the white cloth over Demi's body… Relief was an understatement for what he felt when an EMT came in.

 _ **I think I'm sick.**_

Dropping to his knees, Bakugou did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He cried.

 _ **I don't really feel like myself at the moment. I think I have to change…**_

Tears streamed down his face as his gripped Deku's hand tightened. His body rocked with tremors as he struggled to get words out. Ms. Midoriya came back into the room just in time to hear him say…

 _ **I think…**_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _ **My name is Guilt.**_


	4. Oxygen

_**Emotions/Feelings**_

" _Thoughts or Flashbacks"_

"Regular Speaking"

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.**

The say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

It doesn't.

One second your there and the next…

Your not.

I was there when I when I stepped off the ledge.

 _ **And no one cared to stop you.**_

And then I was gone when I hit the ground.

 _ **Why are we still here?**_

I can feel something over my mouth. Oxygen mask? Am I in a hospital? Wasn't I dead?

 _ **We died… Are we that much of a failure the we screwed up dying?**_

I know I died. But now I'm back.

 _ **Your such a loser. Why didn't we stay dead?**_

I can't do anything right. I'm just a quirkless bastard. Just like Kachan said.

 _ **We're useless. We can't keep wasting everyone's time. Hope is gone…**_

Why bother be a hero? I'm just Deku.

 _ **So why don't we try this again. I'm Depression.**_

 _ **And I say we take off the mask.**_

* * *

I stood outside Dek- Midoriya's door as his mother clutched my shirt, tears streaming down her face.

 _ **It's your fault. And you know it.**_

I let her. It's my fault her son jump.

 _ **You can't even say his name.**_

I grit my teeth as every cruel thing I said, every word and action, played in my head. How could I be the number 1 hero if I almost killed someone.

 _ **Do you remember what you said earlier today?**_

" _Jump off a roof ya' quirkless bastard! Maybe you'll be lucky enough to be reborn with one!"_

 _ **You threw all his attempts at friendship back in his face.**_

Bakujou fought against tears that threatened to fall again. Midoriya… jumped because of him. The duo froze when they heard the sound of flatlining from the room behind them.

 _ **And he just might actually be dead this time. And it's all. Your. Fault.**_


	5. Protect

Dez: Hey! Im really enjoying writing this story. It makes me feel lighter. After this chapter, things are gonna start picking up. Prepare for the feels!

 **Emotions/Feelings**

"Thoughts or Flashbacks"

"Regular Speaking"

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

The world moved in slow motion as Bakujou pressed Ms. Midoriya's face to her chest so she wouldn't see what has happened in the room.

 _ **Why are just standing there?!**_

He so desperately wanted to move and help but what could do?

 _ **You can Protect him!**_

Bakujou watched as the doctor's tried to resuscitate Midoriya. His oxygen mask laid useless on the floor next to him, IV tubes scattered on the ground. Had he tried to kill himself again?!

 _ **You have to Protect him!**_

Doctors shouted out orders as a defibrillator was brought out.

 _ **Protect him from bullies!**_

His body jolted from the shock.

 _ **Protect him from villains!**_

The heart monitor still gave the shrill scream of lifelessness. They've been trying for ten minutes now.

 _ **Protect him from pain!**_

The doctor declared him officially dead at 11:59 pm May 26,20XX.

 _ **Protect him from sadness!**_

At 12:00 am May 27, 20XX, Izuku Midoriya gasped for breath.

 _ **Protect him from himself!**_


	6. Loneliness

Dez: Hey! So I messed with the timeline a bit. The boys applied way earlier in the story than in the canon. So they have time to bond before the exam. Feels are gonna get hit soon though so hold on to your tissues.

 _ **Emotions/Feelings**_

 _"Thoughts or Flashbacks"_

"Regular Speaking"

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Green eyes blinked open slowly, blinding white flooded his system. As Izuku slowly came to, his emotions were in muted out, His vision focused, eyes taking in the IV drip next to him. His brain was slow in firing up the normally overactive neurons. Why was he in a hospital? All his memories were foggy. He slowly became aware of a pressure on his wrist. Turning his stiff neck, he saw a tanned hand holding on to him. The hand travelled up to the sleeping face of one Katsuki Bakujou.

"Ka-Kachan?" He croaked.

Eyes the color of fresh spilt blood snapped open.

 _The feeling of his heading caving in as it made contact with the ground was over innan instant. He awoke to the site of a white sheet being cleared away, red surrounding him like a halo…_

Izuku flinched at the memory. Bakujou said nothing about it as he grabbed a glass off the bed side table and held it to his lips. Izuku watched him tentetively as he took slow sips. The cup was moved away from his lips just as the sips turned to gulps.

"Careful." Bakujou snarled before he caught himself. His features became gentle as he raised the glass back to Midoriya's lips. " You've been in a medically induced coma for the past month. You're not used to having something in your stomach anymore. Not like you were eating that well before.." He trailed off.

Izuku watched as guilt covered Kachan's face.

"I'm sorry." Thye both said at the same time. Both watched each other in confusion.

"Why are you apologising"? Bakujou asked, his brows furrowing as he reached to grasp Midoriya's hand but hesitated.

"I couldn't do anything right… I couldn't even die correctly." Midoriya whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. "I couldnt get a work and held you back. I ruined everything and now you're stuck-"

"STUCK WHAT?! STAYING WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU BLAME YOURSELF?! iT'S MY FAULT YOU JUMPED?!" Bakujou shouted as he jumped to his feet. Grabbing Midoriya's hands, he continued his rant. " HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND BLAME YOURSELF WHEN YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG?! How-" His voice cracked as he collapsed to the floor, resting his head on Midoriya's hands. "How can you not be angry at me? Why don't you hate me?"

"Because your Kachan. My first, only and dearest friend."

Bakujou looked up at Midoriya in bewilderment. Green eyes, so sad and forgiving, looked into red that spoke of pain and guilt.

 _ **Hello. I'm Loneliness. And I don't feel so lonely.**_

* * *

A month has passed since Midoriya was released from the hospital.

Clinical depression.

That's what they said he had. Bakuju said nothing as he watched Midoriya take his antidepressants with his breakfast. Everyday Bakujou walked to the Midoriya household and waited for Izuku take his meds before they walked to school together. The boy smiled like he did before the "accident" but Bakujou has come to realise that it was fake. A good fake, but a fake nonetheless.

" _How long has he been faking it?"_

Things had changed since that day. Midoriya was no longer bullied and anyone who dared tried was met with an explosion to the gut. Even teachers backed off, none daring to tempt fate or the explosive blonde.

Things were getting better. Midoriya and Bakujou now hung out, well, more like Bakujou hovered and Midoriya let him. But they should've known something would happen. Nothing good lasts.

Bakujou had gotten detention for blasting a teacher in the face after the man called Izuku a failure. The man had been away on his honeymoon and never learned about the situation.

Nonetheless, Bakujou was stuck in detention and Midoriya was forced off campus as he didn't have a reason to be there still. Izuku wandered aimlessly as he waited for Bakujou to get out. Letting his feet carry him, walked beneath a bridge.

He didn't even have a chance to look up as the world suddenly went black.


	7. Hypocrite

Dez: Hey! I'm just on a roll with this story  
 _  
_ _ **Emotions/Feelings**_

 _"Thoughts or Flashbacks"_

"Regular Speaking"

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

 _ **Oh? Hello there. I'm the one they used to call Hope.**_

Yagi Toshinori had seen many things in his lifetime. Death was one of them.

And it never got easier.

All Might stared down at the body of the teenage boy, wide eyes unseeing. His blue lips were set in a sad smile. This hurt more to watch than others. This kid knew he was going to die.

And he accepted it.

All Might gently closed his eyes and scooped up the body to take to the police station with his bottled murderer. It was the least he could do for being to late.

With a powerful leap, All Might was soaring through the sky. A sudden pain ripped through him as he realized he was almost at his limit. Preparing himself for landing, he adjusted his grip on the body. It was in that moment that Izuku Midoriya effectively gave the Number 1 Hero a heart attack.

All Might startled when the supposedly dead body suddenly gasped and jerked in his grip. All Might nearly lost his grip. He landed heavily on the roof of a skyscraper and released the boy, who heaved our thick slime from his lungs. A few more heaves and he had a puddle of slime below him. All Might cringed at the sight before helping the boy up.

"YOUNG ONE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The Pro Hero boomed in his usual manner. Had this been a few months ago, Izuku might've begged for an autograph or passed out from excitement. But this was the Izuku now. His eyes just briefly sparked with recognition.

"I'm fine." Izuku mumbled as he wiped his mouth.

All Might saw how dead those green eyes were and held back his question about the boy's quirk. It seemed as though it made him play possum.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE FINE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, BOY?" All Might grinned. "I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'd rather not got to the hospital." Midoriya said as he shook his head. "What happened to that slime villain?" He diverted.

"He's been apprehended so you have no need to fear." All Might said in a now lowered tone. You're quirk May have saved you tho-"

"I don't have a quirk." Izuku cut off the hero. His shoulders were hunched as reality hit him again. "I wish I had one though. Then I could be a hero. I had always dreamed of being a hero." He trailed off.

 _ **Oh? Your trying to turn me back?**_

All Might sighed as he looked down at Midoriya.

 _ **Your Dreams are dead and Hope…**_

"Izuku, it's not wrong to have dreams but I'm glad that you accepted reality. You could never be a hero."

 _ **You should accept its now Reality.**_

* * *

 **You should be ashamed of yourself.**

Yagi stalked to the police station in his powered down form as he tried to forget about Midoriya.

 _ **You're such a Hypocrite.**_

The Pro Hero tried to ignore the small bit of guilt at further dashing the kid's dream. But why both try become a hero without a quirk?

 _ **So we'll just forget how you started off?**_

Yagi prepared to walk into the station, freezing when he felt his empty pocket. Where could the bottle have gone? His mind jumped back to when Midoriya jerked in his arms earlier. He must have dropped it when the kid spooked him when he was done playing dead…

But he wasnt playing dead?

His skin was cold and his lips blue. There was no pulse when he checked and he wasn't breathing. Yagi shook his head in disbelief. The boy must have into some sort of faux coma like state.

The sound of explosions and a pillar of smoke called his attentiion. Shoving his way through the crowd, he saw his missing villain. But that wasnt what caught his attention.

 _ **Oh! He can't be a Pro? He's much more heroic than you are at the moment.**_

He watched as Midriya threw his bookbag with precision and nailed the villain in the eye. The sludge moved back to reveal a hostage. A blonde haired boy took that chance to gasp for air as Midoriya desperately clawed at the villain.

 _ **You're supposedly the best yet you can't even capture and turn in one villain.**_

He doesnt know how, he doesn't care. He managed to force his body to All Might and stop the villain from killing the boys.

And if he called Midoriya a true hero, no one heard.

 _ **Maybe you are redeemable. Maybe you can truly be the Number 1 Hero…**_

Yagi Toshinori appeared before Midoriya later that day, the setting sun casting a backdrop on his haggard frame.

"I was wrong about you." He said as his body slowly turned to his powered up form. "You too can be a Hero! AND WHY? FOR I AM HERE!"

 _ **By helping this kid reach his dream.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	8. To Fall

Bakugou watched as Izuku pushed a fridge across the beach, All Might staring down at the boy from atop the machine. The blonde rolled his eyes before continuing to push his own piece of trash. The entrance exam was a week away and the beach was nearly finished.

Bakugou had his doubts when he overheard the Pro Hero's declaration. No way was this guy gonna make Izuku his successor. You can't just give someone a quirk. It as unnatural!

 _ **Hold on a second!**_

Bakugo unknowingly bared his teeth at the sight of Izuku laughing at something his so called mentor said. The green haired boy beamed at the older man, his face taking on a smile that… for a split second… looked almost genuine.

 _ **This isn't fair! Izuku should be smiling at us! Why do we get those cheap smiles?**_

Bakugo snarled as Izuku blushed when All Might petted his fluffy green locks.

 _ **We knew him longer but that guy gets to see more of his emotions than we do? I don't care what the other Feelings say!**_

The washer he was pushing blew to pieces as he instinctively set his palms alight. Izuku yelped as flaming pieces of metal came flying down across the beach. He barely missed having his face cut of as he fell backwards to avoid a piece of falling debris. All the anger in Bakugou left in one huff.

Why was he acting this way? It wasn't like he was…

 _ **We have every reason to feel Jelousy!**_

* * *

Do you ever get that feeling that you missed something great? The feeling that something truly awe inspiring happened but it's gone?

 _ **NONONONO!**_

That's what Bakugo felt. But no the missing feeling like missing the chance to get an autograph.

 _ **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!**_

This was the feeling of losing something great and never being able to see it again.

 _ **SOMEONE CATCH HIM!**_

Bakugo raced towards the falling form of Izuku. The boy was falling from hundreds of feet in the air after destroying the Zero-point robot. Setting off explosions in rapid succession, he blasted his way towards Izuku.

 _ **I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!**_

The distance closed rapidly as Bakugo flew towards his childhood friend. Finally reaching him he wrapped his arm around the injured boy.

 _ **I'VE GOT YOU!**_

They were both falling, maybe 200 feet before they hit the ground. Bakugo tried to slow their fall with an explosion but he was to burned out. Realizing that they were both gonna hit the ground, Bakugo tightened his grip and braces for impact.

 _ **AND I'M NEVER LETTING GO!**_

" _Is this what he felt when he jumped?"_


	9. Facts

Dez: Hey! So the next chapter is gonna be the start of longer updates and less input from the emotions but I have a question for you guys. Do you want to see a chapter focused on the emotions?

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Having the air knocked out of you isn't pleasant but it sure beat you the alternative. Bakugou refused to admit that he was thankful for the extra's help but he was. Izuku laid passed out in his arms as the piece of levitating rubble was lowered to the ground. Bakugou said to the girl who saved him and Izuku as he hopped off and deposited his cargo to a medibot.

 ** _Is he okay? His arm and legs look so pretty bad._**

Bakugou winced internally at the sight of the mangled limbs. The skin was heavily bruised, the bones beneath bent at awkward angles.

 ** _I hope they take good care of him._**

The medibots set about looking over his injuries while carrying away Izuku. Bakugou followed right along said his… friend.

 ** _Why is he so still? Shouldn't his hyper regeneration quirk have kicked in by now?_**

Bakugou froze as that thought crossed his mind. The doctors at the hospital said that his hyper regeneration quirk is what saved him but he showed no signs of that right now. Nor any other time he was seriously injured.

 ** _Doesn't that mean he stayed with those burns we gave him?_**

Bakugou pushes that thought away as he focused on his current train of thought. Izuku has a quirk that didn't manifest until he jumped…

 ** _Oh… I don't want to think about it…_**

Or maybe it was always there and he just never had to use it. Maybe it only worked if…

 ** _Gah! I really hope that we're wrong! I can only Worry more if we're right!_**

… he died.

* * *

Izuku was depressed. That was a fact.

 ** _We're going to fail._**

He was born quirkless. That was also a fact.

 ** _We didn't even destroy any of the bots that offered points. We got zero points._**

Izuku was deku. Yet another fact

 ** _We should give up. Should just die. We will never measure up to anything. That's why dad still-_**

And he was accepted into UA. That, was a most unexpected fact.

 ** _Eh?_**

Izuku stares at his computer in disbelief as All Might congratulated him on his acceptance into UA.

 ** _We… made it?_**

Izuku was a smart kid. This was an indisputable fact. So why was he struggling to understand this message.

 ** _Move aside Depression. You're not helping him think._**

He got in?

 ** _Yes. You got into your dream school. Now you can stop listening to Depression._**

But was he good enough?

 ** _Shut up, Logic! That's not how it works!_**

But he has to be capable of being a hero if he was accepted. Right?

 ** _Depression, you must realize that you're not needed? It was bad enough when you were Doubt. I personally feel that some of you emotions are unnecessary._**

Izuku knew that his depression was a burden on others. Maybe if he just bottled those feelings, he could be better.

 ** _You other emotions make him feel but not think. It's pathetic really. Many in the world suffer hardships and function just fine._**

A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was being held back by his feelings.

 ** _Who are you to call us pathetic. Cold hard Logic is rather harsh, don't you think? Are you trying to illegitimize me? Not today! Logic can't override feelings. So why don't you go back in your corner and leave us alone. You can't solve everything, Logic._**

But his pain is just to loud. Izuku took one last look at the computer before allowing a smile on his face.

 ** _You have to feel pain to know what happiness is. Or you're just a villain waiting to happen._**

He got into UA. He might be a hero and one day…

 ** _I know I'm real. So why can't you take me seriously?_**

He can be happy again.


	10. Potential

Dez: I really enjoynthis story and find it relaxing. Dont worry Im not abandoning my others, this one just feels easier to write at the moment. The next chapters of Ninja Love and Chise's Padfoot are in the works so keep an eye out. And dont forget to review. Your comments bring me joy-ish thoughts. Enjoy the chapter.

 _ **Disclaimer: Dez owns none of these charecters or frnchise. If she didthere would be ALOT of gay moments. Nough said.**_

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,:";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Izuku awoke at the morning of his first day of classes at U.A with slightly more excitement than he usually had these days. He went through his daily routine as always, the day not feeling any different than the others even as he put on his uniform.

Going into the kitchen, he was greeted with the now normal sight of Kacchan sitting at the table as his mom prepared breakfast. The blonde was unusually polite whenever he set foot in the Midoriya household. His feet weren't even on the table. Izuku sat at the table next to Kacchan just as his mother set a plate of pancakes before him. Izuku plucked his prescription bottle out of their hiding place in the All Might shaped cookie jar on the table and swallowed them in one smooth movement, the routine perfectly normal now. Kacchan didn't even flinch at the sight of the bottle anymore nor did his mom cry and hug him when he washed down the taste with water.

But he knew they were still bothered by it.

The frying pan floated slightly above the fire as his mother tried to ignore the all to loud noise of a pill bottle being tilted. Izuku could see the slight tightening of Kacchan's jaw as he swallowed down his guilt. Izuku watched his only friend out of the corner of his eye as he worked his way through his stack of pancakes. He looked as though he were studying Izuku, trying to figure out some puzzle without knowing what the picture was. Kacchan didn't look away until he was given his own stack of pancakes.

About ten minutes later the boys were putting on their shoes and leaving for school. The trip to campus was spent in companionable silence, although, Bakugo kind of missed Izuku's mumbling.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

As they neared the campus, Izuku could hear screaming and cheers. The giant gates of U.A. towered over a crowd of reporters and fans as they clamored to interview the new students and staff. Izuku tried to sneak past the crowd but his vibrant green hair attracted the attention of a reporter.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU TWO THE KIDS FROM THE SLIME VILLAIN ATTACK LAST YEAR?"

"IS IT TRUE THAT ALL MIGHT IS TEACHING THIS YEAR?

"YOUNG MAN, AREN'T YOU QUIRKLESS? HOW DID YOU GET INTO U.A?

"ARE YOU IN THE HERO COURSE?"

The reporter who asked that last question was blasted backwards. The whole crowd moved backwards and became silent as Bakugo's outstretched palm continued to spark.

"You bastards had better back the fuck off or I'm blasting you to kingdom come!" Bakugou yelled at the crowd as he stood protectively in front of Izuku. No one moved as the two backed into the school gates, Bakugou's palm still sparkling threateningly. One reporter decided that she still needed her scoop though and asked a dangerous question.

"WEREN'T YOU THE BOY THAT JUMPED OFF THE ROOF OF HATORI JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL AND HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?"

Izuku couldn't hold back Kacchan as he released a massive explosion in the woman's direction . Her eyes widened in fear as the the fiery mass headed straight towards. A giant cement wall suddenly appeared and took the hit, the cement shuddering from the force of the blast. Pro Hero Cementoss stepped forward as the wall sank back to the ground, a small figure riding on his shoulder as the hero approached the crowd.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked them as Izuku and Bakugou were escorted into the gates and to their class by a security guard.

The female reporter who questioned Izuku stepped forward angrily with her mic held out for a statement. "That boy just attacked me for no reason. Is this the kind of behavior U.A promotes in its students?"

The figure on Cementoss's shoulder, Principal Nezu, spoke.

"I do believe that you provoked the young man with your question. Obviously you were digging into something rather personal with that question. Even after he gave you a warning, you still decided to prod, and with such a delicate subject at that. You were obviously looking for some sort reaction." Nezu said with a smile as he calmly sipped at a cup of tea. " And I believe that counts as harassment of a minor. As this is a school campus, I am within my rights to call the police and have everyone here arrested if you continue to harass my students. Have a lovely day."

With that, Cementoss turned and left, taking Nezu with him back into the school.

What a way to start the first day of school, huh?

* * *

Inside of Class 1-A , Izuku was being surrounded by his new classmates as the interrogated him on his quirk. Their rising questions questions were quickly making Izuku nervous and Bakugou irritated. With a snarl, Bakugou shoved his way through the crowd and dragged Midoriya to the back.

"You extras need to shut the fuck up!" He yelled before plopping into a seat and dropping his feet on his desk. Izuku smiled apologetically at his classmates and slid into the seat on Bakugou's right. Any further actions by the students were halted when what looked to be a giant yellow caterpillar rolled out from under the teacher's desk. The face of the "caterpillar" opened up to reveal a man with disheveled black hair and scruff drinking from a juice pouch.

The class watched confusedly as the man sipped at his juice for few minutes before climbing out of his sleeping bag, revealing white scarves and black clothing.

"Change into your gym uniforms and meet me out on the field. You have five minutes."

With that, their teacher left.

The students watched the door in confusion before racing to grab their P.E. clothes. After changing uniforms, everyone stepped onto the field for the first time. The morning sun beamed down on them, taking in the giant field behind the school. Spotting their teacher, the students jogged over to him briskly. Reaching the bored looking man, they spotted him holding a baseball and some handheld device.

"You're having a quirk assessment test." He said plainly, ignoring the way the students yelled "Quirk assessment!". Turning to Bakugou he asked, "In middle school, what was your distance?"

"67 meters." The boy said as he was handed the ball, which actually had an antenna.

"Try it with your quirk." The teacher said before taking a step back. Bakugou smirked as he tossed the ball up and down testing its weight.

"Okay then." Bakugou said as his smirk grew, his arm winding up for the pitch. Leaning his weight back, he brought his hand over head and his body forward. Just as the ball was leaving his hand, the image of All Might patting Izuku's head popped in. Clenching his jaw he yelled "DIE!"

The explosion propelled the ball hundreds of feet into the air and away from the class, the backdraft and heat causing some of them to cough. Their teacher remained unaffected as he checked the device in his hand.

"730 meters. Not bad." The man said as Bakugou turned to look back at Izuku. The greenete has an amazed glow in his eyes, causing Bakugou to smirk.

 _ **HA! TAKE THAT ALL MIGHT!**_

Bakugou's internal preening was cut off by their teacher. "As this is a school to train heroes, you will be allowed to use your quirks for this assessment. There is a catch though."

All excited chatter came to a halt as the students waited to hear the "catch".

"The student with the lowest score will be expelled from the school."

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT!"

 _ **Crap.**_

* * *

Aizawa Shouta has been a teacher for several years now and had yet to actually have a homeroom class. Don't get him wrong. It wasn't that he hated kids or anything. He just didn't believe that those who didn't have the potential to be a pro hero should waste their time trying at UA. So his class always got expelled from the school on the first day. He wasn't gonna show them any slack just because they were kids. They had to earn their place.

 _WHOOOOOSH!_

Like Midoriya just did. He had turned off the kid's quirk on his first try, remembering the disaster that was his entrance exam.

"You see? I'm still standing." Midorya said with a pained smile as he grasped his shaking arm.

 _ **Huh?**_

This kid had some nerve. Maybe even potential.

 _ **Did he get paler when you turned off his quirk or was it just me?**_

I guess no one's getting expelled this year. Sigh. There goes all that extra nap time.

 _ **Eh, probably just Tiredness making us see things.**_


	11. Ice

Dez: Sorry this took so long. I was having writers block. I hope you guys enjoy this chappy and this story! I dont own BNHA and won't take credit of it so please don't sue me. I'm college level broke.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,:";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,:";,..,;";,..,;";,.

The first few days of class moved like a blur. Bakugou learned the meaning of tolerance. He now has to share his time with Izuku with the round face and four eyed extras. The only reason he let the extras hang around him was to make Izuku happy. The green haired teen seemed to like them so he wouldn't blast them.

For now.

But he sure as hell wanted to blast that smiling bastard in the face! Bakugou barely held back his growls as All Might came in through the door in full costume. His palms itched to explode when the Pro Hero told everyone to change into their costumes and meet him in one of the training areas. And they were definitely filling the gauntlets when the All Might started to pick their teams.

Villain Team: Todoroki Shoto & Midoriya Izuku

Hero Team: Bakugou Katsuki & Ochaco Uraraka

Small pops and crackles came from his palms as he waited for All Might to give them the go to start. Ochaco stood next to him cheerfully, eager to prove herself, only the smallest bit of weariness in her system.

It's a good thing she was friends with the volatile male's bestie.

* * *

Izuku watched his team mate nervously. Before today, he'd never spoken to Todoroki before. The quiet male made him nervous with the serious vibes he gave off. The ice covering the left half of his body only made him more intimidating. But that wasn't what made Izuku so nervous. He could tell that something was off.

 _ **He looks kinda…sad.**_

"Um, Todoroki-kun? How about we start strategizing. Kacchan and U-"

Izuku was cut off when Todoroki stood next him and rested his left hand on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary. Just don't move when it's time to start."

Confused, Izuku was about question his teammate what All Might gave them the go.

 _ **WHOA! HIS QUIRK IS AMAZING!**_

It happened instantly. Ice completely filled the room and blocked the doorway. The whole building was encased in ice, effectively sealing off the entrance from the hero team. The cold that radiated off the building could be felt even from the viewing room. Ochaco rubbed her arms in attempts to stave off the cold, her breath fogging before her.

"You think some shitty ice gonna stop me!" Bakugo hollered before stomping towards the sealed entrance. Thrusting his palm forward he blew apart the ice. "This ain't nothing!" He yelled as he stomped forward with Ochaco following close behind.

 _ **Stupid All Might fucker sticking me with round face and not Izuku.**_

* * *

Midoriya stared in awe at the ice surrounding him. Despite the room being completely frozen, he felt warm standing next to Todoroki. "Wow Todoroki-kun, you have really good control of your quirk. How am I not frozen? Can you control the temperature of the ice? Can you control other forms of ice or just your own? Can you shape it?"

His rapid fire questions went unanswered as they heard an explosion from below.

"I guess the ice didn't stop Kacchan. We should go and try to stop them. All Might can't fully see if I'm worthy if I do nothing." Izuku mumbled as he removed Todoroki's hand from its place on his shoulder. Todoroki watched the shorter male with confusion before deciding to go along, if only to see what Izuku had planned. Before they left the room, Todoroki encased the whole area which another foot of ice.

"Good idea Todoroki-kun. Can't leave the weapon completely unprotected." Midoriya smiles at the dual colored boy. Todoroki gave no visible reaction and continued towards the sounds of explosions. Todoroki was about to turn a corner when Midoriya yanked him backwards as an explosion rocked the hall and sent chunks of ice flying.

Ears ringing from the sudden loud blast, Todoroki tried to focus on what the Hero Team was saying. Something pink tried to move past him and was promptly frozen in place.

"Kacchan! You could've hurt Todoroki-kun!" The greenette yelled as Ochaco tried to free her boot from the ground. Bakugou seemed to take offense to that as he tried to move past Midoriya to attack his fallen teammate.

"That's what I was trying to do!"

Bakugou managed to jump over Midoriya and had his palm aimed for Todoroki. Todoroki prepared to freeze the loud mouth blonde when he a hand wrapped around Bakugo's ankle and tossed him towards Ochaco. With an "Eep!", the brunette ducked. Bakugou hit the wall with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.

"Izuku! What the fuck?!"

Izuku stood protectively in front of Todoroki. The ice user seemed confused by the action. Why was he trying to protect him? He was more than capable of taking care of himself. The explosion merely caught him off guard.

"I won't let you hurt him Kacchan!" Midoriya said as he took on a defensive stance. "I don't know what he did to make you so angry at him but I won't let you hurt my teammate. Even if it means fighting you!" He finished with conviction.

Jealousy burned in his veins as Bakugou watched a light briefly enter Izuku's eyes. "That's it." He sneered to himself as he walked up to Ochaco and blasted the ice off her foot.

 _ **That fucker has to die!**_

"You had better remember the plan Pink Cheeks." Bakugou growled before rushing his "rival".

"H-Hai!"

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as Izuku raised his fists in preparation. He didn't need protection. A thick wall of ice suddenly sprouted between the two teams. Izuku dropped his fists slightly and shot Todoroki look of relief. "Thanks Todoroki-kun. I don't really want to have to fight Kacchan."

Taking a few steps back, Izuku readjusted his stance into a more defensive position. "But I don't think your ice is gonna hold him for long."

As if summoned by those words alone, the ice wall shattered into large shards. Bakugou stepped through his new entrance with a feral grin. The constant explosions in the freezing halls made it increasingly difficult to see through the growing fog and mist. Slowly, the hero team began to lose sight of their opponent.

"I will destroy you scar faced fucker."

* * *

Inko Midoriya hummed to herself as she set about preparing snacks and dinner for latter. Ingredients floated around her as they placed themselves into a pot after she'd sliced them up. Looking out the window, she couldn't help but think today was such a perfect day.

 _I wonder how Izuku is doing?_

The kettle suddenly start to whistle, the shrill noise startling her and almost causing the knife to slip from her grasp.

* * *

The plan had been perfect. Round face would make the ice shards float and he'd blast them towards the ice bastard. When the bastard moved to make a shield, round face would run in and touch Izuku and the bastard, making it impossible for them to fight and making their victory as easy as walking up to the weapon. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Bakugou didn't account for the lack of visibility on the hero team's part. And that was his biggest mistake. A mistake that no one but those in that very same room would ever know about.

 _ **What have you done?! We were supposed to Protect him!**_

Izuku was speared to the wall by the giant ice shards. On in his left shoulder, one in each of his legs and one straight through his chest. The green haired boy choked on his own blood as if filled his mouth and lungs, the burning pain turning numb as his heart weakly pumped in his chest.

In the viewing room, All Might turned off the live feed and ushered all of the students out while calling for Recovery Girl.

Izuku watched through blurry as Kacchan rushed over to him and yelled at him to keep his eyes open.

 _ **We screwed up again!**_

Todoroki was frozen in his spot on the ground where Izuku pushed him out of the way again. Ochaco rushed over to her friend and gently patted his cheeks to keep him awake as Bakugou tried to pull out the shards.

 _ **Don't you dare go to sleep! Recovery Girl will patch you up!**_

Bakugou panicked further when Izuku closed his eyes again and didn't open them.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,:";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;":,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,:";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Dez:Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews. They make me inspired and motivated


	12. Honor

Dez101: Hi! School is out! Yay! So I hope o be able to produce more frequent chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chappy. I had a hard time with Todoroki so I hope I did him justice. As you know I own none of these fandoms so please dont sue me.

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Todoroki, Bakugou and Ochaco sat nervously outside the infirmary. Recovery had taken Izuku in two hours ago and still they had no word on the boy. Todoroki could only stare at the blood stains on the pants of his hero costume.

Izuku's blood.

 ** _Why did he push us out of the way?_**

The bright red against white made him feel sick inside, the color mirroring his hair.

The heat never used to bother him but this hurt. It hurt so much. The scalding water burned him as he writhed on the kitchen floor in pain.

Mommy…

Why?

His fists clenched as he forced the memory away. Todoroki didn't know why Izuku saved him but he was in his debt.

 _ **We will protect him till our debt is paid.**_

As Recovery Girl let them in and Todoroki looked down at the sleeping form of Izuku Midoriya, he pondered over the boy's possible motives.

 ** _We have Honor unlike father._**

* * *

It'd been a month and Kacchan still had yet to accept the new addition to their morning routine. Izuku said nothing as he walked between his two "guards" to school. Bakugou glared over Izuku's head as Todoroki, the other boy ignoring the angry blonde.

 _ **Damn half-an-half bastard following Izuku around.**_

Izuku had been nothing but nice to the other male. Sharing his snacks, inviting him to sit with them. Bakugou struggles to not bare his teeth at his rival.

 _ **Wait, rival?! What rival? It's not a competition! Izuku likes us better!**_

Bakugou ignored the little feeling in his chest as he opened the door for Izuku and pushed past Todoroki. The heterochromatic boy said nothing as they entered the classroom.

 _ **Damn bastard doesn't even talk. Just stares like a creep.**_

Todoroki either didn't notice or just didn't care, either way he was completely unfazed by Bakugou's obvious hatred for him.

 ** _Asshole needs to back the fuck up!_**

Bakugou ignored the tight feeling in his chest as Izuku handed Todoroki a bento. Todoroki thanked him quietly, missing the light blush on Izuku's face as he looked down at the bento. Izuku yelped when the pen Bakugou was holding suddenly exploded, the smell of burnt ink filling the air.

 _ **We are not Jealous!**_

* * *

It was lunch time when Yagi entered the infirmary. His eyes landed on Recovery Girl as she looked through a file, a familiar shade of green peeking out from the file's picture. Shoto followed soon after, the underground hero looking no cheerier than usual. Clearing his throat loudly, Yagi managed to catch Recovery Girl's attention.

"Ah, the two of you actually showed up. I thought I'd have to drag you here." She muttered as she patted the bed next to her. The two males accepted the silent invitation as the nurse held up the file she'd been viewing. Empty green eyes stared back at them as Recovery Girl read off the injury report from the previous month.

"Frostbite in multiple points of impairment in legs, left shoulder and chest. Ruptured left lung along with rip in lower portion of the heart. Multiple broken bones along with severed spinal cord." Recovery listed off all the injuries as the atmosphere became heavier. "By all means this boy should be dead."

The two instructors stared at the nurse as they processed what they just heard. Aizawa looked over at Yagi as the man seemed to deflate. "Does he have a super regeneration quirk or something? Advanced healing?" He asked the #1 Hero.

Yagi's came out hollow as he responded with a "quirkless" under his breath.

"What?"

"That can't be right Yagi." Recovery Girl interrupted. "I have on file a late manifestation of of a hyper regeneration quirk. I called you here to discuss his destructive tendencies, not some nonsense about him being quirkless."

Aizawa picked up on only one part of what she said.

"Late manifestation?"

Recovery Girl nodded as she picked up another file off her table. "I requested a copy of all students medical records within the past three years in order to provide the best care should they need it. The hospital informed me that he'd been in their care only a few months prior and that they'd changed his quirk status after an accident he had." Opening the file, she continued to speak. " I only just received it though. We can all discuss it now if you'd like. Here, patient admitted to hospital May 25, 20XX after … after…"

Aizawa stared at the tiny woman as she faltered while reading the file.

"After what?" He asked with only the barest bits of worry leaking into his voice.

"After jumping off a roof in attempted suicide."

* * *

"Hey mom, I need you to sign this permission slip for a field trip tomorrow!"

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Dez101: Next chappy dedicated to whover gueses where they're going! Heh, I just love torturing them, just like the universe loves to torture me ( shuffles to emo corner with corner). I hope you guys liked and make sure to walk with tissues when the next update comes. You'll need them. Please leave dem reviews cuz they make me happy and inspired.


	13. Hero

_Dez: So this chapter is gonna be a full on angst train. I hope you have your tissues cuz this chapter and the next will leave you in a state of melancholy from these series of unfortunate events( love those books and the show). I hope you enjoy and this chapter is deidcated to_ **Bloody-Kitsune-Lover** for guessing the field trip.

Disclaimer: I dont own this fandom or any of its charecters. Ths is purely depressing fiction.

 _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._

 _His face burned with a blush despite his best efforts. Katsuki looked down at shining green eyes as slim arms wrapped around his torso. Izuku looked so happy hugging him, chin resting on his chest as he snuggled against him._

 _ **Gah! He's so close**_

" _Kacchan!" He chirped, head tilting slightly as his eyes closed with a smile. He'd never admit it, but he loved that stupid nickname. He was the only one who got one._

" _Kacchan…"_

 _Izuku's eyes became dull. Panicking, Bakugou held him at arm's length to see what was wrong. Several large spikes of ice were impaled in his body. All feelings of warmth left him as burns slowly started to appear on Izuku's body._

" _Why Kacchan…?" Izuku asked as he started to cough blood, his clothes slowly turning that horrific red color. "Why do you hate me…?"_

 _Bakugo couldn't control his body as he started to march Izuku backwards. Slowly, they made their way to the edge a roof. The roof of their old middle school._

 _ **Nononononono!**_

 _Bakugou watched helplessly as his arms pushed Izuku off the edge, a look of resignation of the smaller boy's face._

" _Why did you push me…?"_

 _He could feel his mouth moving but the words wouldn't… couldn't come out. Not the words he wanted at least._

" _Maybe you'll be reborn with a quirk this time."_

* * *

Heart pounding in his chest, Bakugou flung himself into an upward position. He gasped for breath as he tried to will away the residual fear of his nightmare. He'd been having these dreams for months now.

He didn't mean to get Izuku stabbed with the ice.

 _ **But you blasted them towards him…**_

He didn't mean to make Izuku jump.

 _ **But you told him to…**_

He didn't mean to get him killed.

 _ **But you did get him killed...**_

Izuku died because of him…

 _ **Three times in fact… Well, three that you know about…**_

A broken, hysterical sob escaped his throat. He died and he just kept coming back…

 _ **I guess he did get reborn with a quirk…**_

No… he had to be wrong! This couldn't be Izuku's quirk!

 _ **To bad you had to kill him first to find out.**_

* * *

Bakugou, was for once, the picture of calm. He sat silently next to Izuku on the bus as the class traveled to the field trip location. None of them knew where they were going but excited murmurs filled the bus. They were all dressed in their costumes so that meant they were running some training simulation again.

Ochaco's eyes flittered nervously from Izuku to Bakugou to Todoroki and back. Unbeknownst to her classmates, the last simulation ended rather horribly. Only their teachers knew what happened. Izuku was dressed in his gym uniform as his costume was damaged beyond repair. She swallowed thickly as she remembered said damage.

The bus finally stopped at its destination, releasing the excited teens from its confines. They all stared up at the building in various degrees of awe, some much more obvious than others.

Shaking her head, Ochaco dislodged all negative thoughts. Today was a new day. This time they'd have fun. And no one would get hurt.

* * *

"DIE!"

This was not fun. Not in the slightest.

His fingers throbbed as Asui carried him and Minera away from the Flood Zone. His plan has worked and he still had eight fingers left but that did nothing to relax him.

 _ **We're cursed! We have to be!**_

Villains had attacked them as soon as they entered the building. They were all trapped inside when a dark mist separated them into different zones.

They had no way to warn anyone on the outside and who knows when someone might notice something was wrong.

In the main area, Izuku watched as Aizawa mowed through a hoard of villains with ease. And hope they had though was dashed when a giant bird-like creature smashed the hero face first into the ground. They were all frozen with fear as the watched their teacher get beaten to a pulp, Mineta crying as they watched the cement crack under his skull.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand reaching out for Asui. Mentally apologizing, he yanked her backwards by her hair and placed himself in front of her.

The hand closed around his face as pain flooded his system.

* * *

Pulling the pin on his right gauntlet, Bakugou blasted all the villains out of the fourth floor of an abandoned building, taking two other floors out in the explosion. Stomping over to the edge, he looked down at the pile of rubble and villains below him.

 _ **Damn bastards fucking thought they could take us!**_

Not even looking back, Bakugou grabbed an approaching villain by the face and blasted them.

 _ **Fucking assholes separated you from Izuku!**_

An explosion sounded off to his left, drawing Bakugou's attention to a giant pillar of water that suddenly appeared before dropping back into its pool. Eyes narrowing, he focused on a mass of greens and purple that flew away from the water.

" _There!"_

Leaping from his makeshift exit, Bakugou landed heavily on his pile of villains. Behind him, Todoroki slid down on a thick sheet of ice, freezing the downed villains one time. The two stood next to each other as a second wave of villains approached. Face now set in a feral grin, Bakugou pointedly chose to ignore his classmate, adrenaline and rage fueling his next actions. Holding both palms out, several small pops dance across his hands as the distance between him and the villains shrunk.

"DIE!"

Todoroki watched dispassionately as a massive explosion erupted from Bakugou, the heated backdraft melting the frost in his hair. The horde fell in a crispy pile before them. Staring at the downed villains, a line of ice racing towards them and encasing them in a foot of ice. Bakugou turned briefly to glare when the ever annoying voice scream before blubbering incessantly.

Following the noise, the blonde charged towards the center of the building. Todoroki surged forward on his ice at a different angle to possibly sneak up any villains there. Both boys were frozen at what they were witnessing.

There in the center of it all was the one who seemed to be in charge and Izuku. The greenette was held by his face by the villain as his body jerked violently. The jerks slowly became less violent as they devolved into mild twitches. Neither boy heard the shout of " _I AM HERE!"_ as the villain finally released the limp boy. The two dashed over to Izuku as the villain moved away from him.

The boy was face down on the ground, a small puddle of blood beneath his head. Todoroki carefully flipped over the much to still body and had to fight every urge to throw up at the sight. Bakugou dropped to his knees roughly as he gripped at his stomach with one hand and covered his eyes with another. The scene was rather….

Horrific.

Izuku's face was completely disintegrated, leaving behind muscle and bone exposed to the air, a hint of pink peeking out from some places in his skull. His left eye stared emptily up at them while his right socket laid empty.

Bakugou took off his mask as he cried openly at the scene. It took Todoroki a moment to fully realize it but Izuku was dead.

For the first time in his life, Todoroki has witnessed death.

The world around them seemed to stand still as they tried to process what they were seeing. Izuku was dead.

 _ **You failed to protect him.**_

 _ **Some hero...**_

 _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._ _.,;";,._

 _Dez: Welp... I just cant seem to not torture this precious cinnamonbun. Sorry Izuku, cant help it even if I do feel a little bad. It'll turn around eventually... maybe? I hope you guys liked this chapter and dont forget to review and read my other stories. Till next time, bye!_

 _P.s.: Do you guys want a chapter/crack/oneshot surrounding the emotions? Ive been toying with the idea of aus for my fics in a seperate story. What do you guys think?_


	14. Secrets

Dez: Hey. How you doin? I bringeth a new chapter! Hope you guys rnjoy it! Also... ( kneels dramatically beliw spotlight ) IM SOOO SORRY IZU-BABY! (cough cough ) Ehem, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I f I did, things would have gon ALOT differently...

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

All Might staggered over to his protege and his friends after defeating ( _was it really a defeat? )_ Nomu, his body barely holding onto its powered up form. Young Bakugou blocked his view of Izuku's face while young Todoroki kneeled on the opposite side.

"ITS ALRIGHT MY BOYS! I'VE DEFEATED THE…"

All Might's words faltered as he finally caught sight of Izuku's face. Or his lack thereof. He barely noticed the wall of cement that encircled them as he powered down, his eyes focused in morbid fascination as a muscle slowly grew onto gleaming white bone, skin following after at a more sedate pace. The empty socket was soon covered by a lid but was obviously still empty.

Soon, Izuku looked almost normal, the sunken in eye and lack of chest movement the only signs of death. Even the deathly paleness of his skin was ever so slowly starting to warm.

For the first time ever, someone witnessed Izuku's quirk.

 _Gasp!_

And it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Aizawa watched as Izuku swayed and shivered in his hospital bed in their shared room. The boy was still suffering the effects of blood loss from his… injuries.

 _ **Just say it. He was dead. The blood loss alone would've killed him. Not to mention the mess his face was.**_

It was oddly fascinating to watch Izuku's lid fill out as his eye slowly regrew in its socket. A nurse had made the mistake of opening it to check pupil response and was greeted with a gaping hole. The man passed out at the sight and had to be carried out.

 _ **Damn kid… You're gonna put us in an early grave from stress. This just had to be your Quirk.**_

A quiet grinding noise made his hair stand on end as a muscle in Izuku's jaw regrew and dragged his jaw back in place. His blood crawled as he remembered the pain of the disintegration quirk on his elbow. He couldn't even begin to imagine that pain prolonged on the face.

 _ **Some gift…**_

* * *

There was no light at the end of the tunnel.

 _ **Here we are again…**_

No gentle voice to guide him.

 _ **You just love being a burden.**_

No peace at the end of the road.

 _ **You're not doing All Might any good as a successor.**_

Darkness filled every inch of his vision. Was this it?

 _ **Can we just pull the plug?**_

A jerking sensation suddenly yanked him out of the slowly encompassing void.

 _ **Oh? Leaving so soon…**_

He could've sworn he felt a hand grip and caress his face as he was dragged away.

 _ **Stay a little longer. You'll come back anyway.**_

Part of him so desperately wanted to sink away into the void.

 _ **Stay with me … I can make it all go away.**_

The force pulling him away just wouldn't let him though.

 _ **Just stay… Death only looks cold to the living….**_

 _Midoriya!_

* * *

The school faculty sat gathered in Principal Nedzu's office as they discussed the "USJ" incident.

"HOW DID THEY KNOW?"

"IS THAT HOW THE PRESS GOT IN LAST MONTH?"

"SHOULD WE EVEN HOLD THE SPORTS FESTIVAL?"

Questions were shouted back and forth, none being answered as a new one came out just as one was finished. Nedzu said nothing as he thought on all that happened. He didn't call for order as he knew none would hear him.

So without a second thought he pulled a feather from his drawer and tickled the closest hero to him: Present Mic.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed, subconsciously activating his quirk. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears to try block out the noise. Nedzu stopped tickling the hero once he was sure no one else would interrupt.

"Everyone, while the attack on class 1-A needs to be addressed, that's not what I've called you here for." He said as he leveled heroes with an even look. The staff settled down as they awaited the reason behind the meeting.

"Izuku Midoriya has been hospitalized due to injuries sustained during the attack." The teachers, while worried, didn't understand why this required a full faculty meeting. "I can tell you're confused and will explain now, but I need you to know this first…" Nedzu paused, his face becoming uncharacteristically serious.

"This is a secret that is to be kept under complete wraps. This is more important than All Might's secret. Make sure _no one_ finds out about this…"

 _ **Oh what a tangled web we weave…**_

" _Under any circumstance."_

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

 **Dez:** Sooo... I have no idea what to call Izuku's quirk... So if you have any ideas please share them! The full spectrum of Izuku's will come within the next few chapters! I hope you enjoyed it!

PS: Do you guys want another emotion-centric chapter?


	15. Villain AU Madness

**Dez:** This chapter is completely **_non-canon_**. This was a plot bunny I had. I was originally gonna put it in a seperate story but ended up not liking that idea so here it is. The villain some of us (mainly me ) wanted!

 **,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

Izuku stared listlessly at the sky above him, the moonlight the only company he had. Dirty, cracked nails tapped at the smooth marble of his tombstone as his brain slowly processed what just happened.

 _Pain…._

 _So much pain…_

 _But it was over in an instant…_

 _The feel of everything ending as his head made contact with the cement…._

The hole before him barely disturbed the freshly poured dirt. The smell of roses filled his nose as he inspected the funeral wreath.

 _He tried to get up…_

 _But it was so foggy…_

 _ **They left you to die…**_

He sat all alone in the graveyard. No one but the dead were there.

 _ **They left you here…**_

His once pristine suit was now filthy, having clawed his way out of the grave. His stomach ached, the newly regrown organs still tender.

 _ **You're dead to them… Look where they left you…**_

Slowly, tears started to drip down his face. Why…

 _ **We were to soft… Too Kind….**_

All these years of hurt suddenly poured out as he screamed and finally… finally…

 _ **To weak…**_

He let the hurt out…

But there was no one to listen…

 _ **But did they ever…?**_

His screams slowed as they turned into gasps…

Then laughs…

He understood now…

There were no one who truly cared!

They hated him for something he had no control over!

The heroes he idolized, just that!

False idols!

The hope he had was nothing as it was a pipe dream!

His laughter slowly became deranged as it continued.

What even was a hero...

 _ **Heh… Kindness can't come right now, Madness is free to take a message though…**_

...but a villain with more fans.

 **.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.** **.,;";,.**

Sooooooo...

What you guys think... Do you want to see more au's? I kinda enjoyed the au ( looks at Madness Izuku warily) thou i think i might be in love now... leave a review if you like it! or not i guess


	16. Revenant

Dez101: Heeeereelllllloooooooo! So first order of business ( drags reader out of void of the internet and sits them inthe author throne ) ! This chapter is dedicted the guest reviewer "Some dude" for co up with a name fir Izuku's quirk! I loved it and had nothing to do with reminding me of RWBY ( pushes Qrow body pillow in corner )! Sorry this took so long, my main foc has neen my Webtoon and even that has been slow due to -EEK- college! I hope you enjoy the update though!

,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Recovery Girl carefully looked through the medical reports in her hands. Her worry grew as her patient continued to sleep peacefully.

Revenant

That's what they were calling Izuku Midoriya's quirk. Young Bakugou came forward to reveal his findings about Midoriya's hidden quirk. What was noted made her skin crawl. What did Bakugou see for him to know all of this?

 _Midoriya , Izuku_

 _Age: 14_

 _Bate of Birth: July 15, 20XX_

 _Quirk: Revenant_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Type: Self Healing?_

 _Super regenerative abilities capable of regrowing organs, bones and repairing spinal injuries._

 _Only heals life threatening injuries_

 _Stays in comatose state until healing is completed_

 _Awakens in perfect physical health_

 _ **Note: According to Bakugou, Katsuki , Midoriya's quirk only activates after he has "died". Impossibility noted. Further testing will NOT be held as to avoid endangering patient until further information is gathered.**_

 _ ***Note: Principle Nedzu has decided that as Midoriya is unaware of his quirk, he is not to be informed of it until deemed mentally stable in regards to his suicide attempt in middle school.**_

—

Bakugou and Todoroki waited patiently in the waiting room of the Recovery Girls offices. Midoriya was being released this morning and they, begrudgingly, decided to take him out for the day together to help him relax before going back to school the following week. Classes had been cancelled for the past week as the break in and villains were investigated.

Bakugou glared at Todoroki, the latter giving an unimpressed stare. The two sat across the room from each other, the obvious dislike for the other stifling.

The tension was only broken by the sound of a door opening. Izuku walked in it of it slowly, a pair of darkly tinted shades covering his eyes. Recovery Girl guided the boy towards his friends as he kept his eyes shut behind the lenses. Bakugou and Todoroki stood nervously as they watched the much smaller boy approach.

"His eye only regained full function this morning and both are still sensitive to light. He is to keep those shades in for the next two days two allow all the nerves to settle." Recovery Girl said as she handed off her patient. "I expect you boys to take good care of him until then and inform his mother."

With that, the elderly hero walked back into her office.

"Uh… Kacchan? Shouchan? You guys there?" Izuku asked and his head swiveled around to try locate his companions.

A slight blush bloomed on Todoroki's face at the nickname. Bakugou glared at the other at the use of said nickname, a newly familiar emotion bubbling beneath his skin.

 _ **NO! GET THE HELL AWAY YOU HALF-HALF BASTARD!**_

Izuku reached out to try grasp his friends when he heard no reply, his hand coming in contact with cold skin. Todoroki's blush darkened as Izuku's fingers tapped their way across his collar bone and towards his face.

 _ **Ah?! What do I do?**_

Moving carefully as to not startle the shorter boy, Todoroki gently grasped Izuku's wrist and brought them down towards his sides.

 _ **You guys?! Help, I'm new to this!**_

"I'm right here, Izuku." Todoroki said as he intertwined their fingers. Bakugou looked ready to blow but seemed to restrain himself. With a silent snarl, he grabbed Izuku's free hand and began to lead him towards the door.

 _ **I'm having an identity crisis here! I'm supposed to be Indifference but…**_

When they stepped outside, Izuku stiffened under the warmth and brightness of the sun. Todoroki felt something stirring inside him. He'd never felt this way before. What was it?

… _**I think I'm becoming Affection?!**_


End file.
